Kaydren Jinn
Jinn had been raised in normal Jedi fashion, taken from his home when he was barely a few weeks old. Trained under some of the wisest Jedi Masters, Jinn had displayed something…very interesting. Not unlike the Cereans, he had almost like two brains, or to put it correctly, two personalities. Kaydren Jinn, Jedi Adept, and Kaydren Jinn, Ravenous for power within the Force. Kaydren had found that one of his talents within the Force was mind manipulation and telepathy. He could infiltrate another’s mind very well and ferret out what information he wanted rather quickly. While he was training with his tutors and master, his other personality would be working silently, quietly, learning as much as possible from Force Spikes that he placed in those around him. He had become a Jedi Knight shortly after the Clone Wars began. Feeling that he had accumulated all the knowledge he would ever be able to get from the Jedi, Jinn had left, severing his mental connection with his master and his clones during one battle. After the battle, he had left the system in a small shuttle, content on forming his own powerful organization of Force-users. Kaydren traveled the galaxy, going to different hubs of Force power. Ossus, Yavin 4, Arkania, to name a few. He learned different disciplines and martial art forms from around the galaxy. After Darth Sidious’ eventual victory over the Republic and the Jedi, Kaydren knew that here was someone who would be able to instruct Kaydren further. Jinn was smart enough to realize that Lord Vader or Sidious were not people to attempt to Spike in any way. He went to them, and after sufficient tutorial in the Dark Side, he became a Jedi Hunter, taking down his former brethren. His second personality, who he had come to call “Shaiton,” or “devil” in an old language began to assert itself. Slowly he began to accumulate different artifacts and relics on the planet of Len’verkos. An out of the way system, he visited it when he could, to draw further power and knowledge from the holocrons and other objects he had managed to steal, purchase or purvey through different means. When the Empire fell, Kaydren went into hiding on his planet of Len’verkos. Years later, he came out of hiding, beginning to win willing recruits to his new sect of the force, which he labeled Syth’randos, or “Order of the Night”. The Order was created for those who were between the Darkness and the Light. With Jinn’s knowledge of both sides of the Force, he would bring them to the Darkness, crafting them into soldiers of the night to carry out his bidding. During this time, he became posessed by a Sith Lord. This Sith Lord was named Corra and had been active in the Vin Rora Cluster. Though killed there and located on the Kinshai Homeoworld of Miandah, his spirit was able to establish a connection with the Dark Jedi. When Kaydren kidnapped Shade, he inadvertenly brought down the wrath of one Ghic'thenc Otivarsentic, a Tasiv Shaman. After first contact between the two, Kaydren realized how strong that the Tasiv was and that maybe he could help Kaydren fight against the Sith Lord. He fought the Shaman and during the battle the two exorcised the Sith Lord from the Zabrak Dark Jedi. Then, after he was healed, the two left the system, with the Tasiv teaching him the beginnings of the Shamanic Ways. The two parted ways shortly afterwards in the Corellia system, with Kaydren going off to learn more of the Shamanic ways. However, he never reached Tasivid or the Vin Rora cluster and instead came to a small backwater planet where he came into conflict with a group of unknown warriors and was subsequently killed. Category:ZabrakCategory:Mirrodin